Serial section of the human larynx obtained by total or partial laryngectomy for cancer will be prepared in celloidin, stained by various conventional agents, and studied for patterns of growth and spread of cancer within the larynx and outside it. These patterns will be compared with the surface appearance of the growth and with its preoperative appearance on laryngography, laryngoscopy and histological examination. In this way, a more accurate selection of cases for partial laryngectomy, radiation therapy and other therapeutic procedures should develop.